Double Date
by e1
Summary: Matt n Sora and Tai n Mimi go on a double date... it just doesn't end like it was supposed to. ^_- *Mimato/Taiora*


Lightning flashed overhead as Sora Takenouchi raced to the bus

û û û Double Date û û û 

Disclaimer- e² would like to say: "*ahem* I. Do. Not. Own. Digimon. Get it? Got it? Good. ^^

û û û û û û û û û 

Lightning flashed overhead as Sora Takenouchi raced to the bus. 

"Crap," she thought to herself as she entered the bus and handed the driver her ticket. "My new outfit that I was planning on wearing to our one month anniversary is soaked."

Despite this fact, Sora had to smile when she thought of the evening that her current boyfriend, Matt Ishida, had planned. 

He had made reservations at her favorite sushi restaurant and afterwards, they were to go see a movie of her choice. Sora was especially touched because she knew Matt hated sushi, and would have much rather gone to the local burger joint. Sora was still in her reverie when her best friend sat down on the seat next to her.

"Ugh, I hate these dirty seats… who knows who has been sitting here and what was spilled… I should really get my parents to hire me a chauffeur… Sora? Are you even listening to me?"

"What? Oh sorry Mimi." Sora stuttered, a little annoyed at Mimi's incessant ramblings. "Then again," she thought, "that was Mimi."

"Whatever… anyway, this should get your attention. You know how Tai and I have been going out for a week now?"

"Yeah," Sora wondered what Mimi was leading up to. Not that she minded Mimi talking about herself and Tai… it wasn't like she had any feelings for him. No, she definitely didn't have any, any at all.

"SORA!" Mimi yelled waving her hand in front of Sora's face. "Jeez you really must have a lot to think about… that's the second time today and it's only been about 5 minutes!"

"I'm really sorry Mimi… I was just… just… thinking how happy I am for you and Tai."

"Oh… thanks Sora! Anyway, well, Tai wanted to do something special because… well, I don't know why, but he asked Matt and we're going with you tonight!"

"What?!" Sora anxiously panicked. Tai could *not* be there tonight. It would ruin the whole thing. It wasn't that she didn't like Tai… well, that was exactly the problem… she did like him… a lot. But she wasn't supposed to… she couldn't. She had Matt and that was perfectly fine with her… or was it?

"Isn't that great? It will be like a double date!" Mimi bubbled on excitedly. "Actually, it will be a double date! Oh Sora, this will be so much fun!"

"Fun?" Sora thought, "Fun? Try awkward."

"Yeah… it will be… great." She weakly replied. 

"Ok! This is the last stop! Everybody out!" The bus driver called. 

Mimi jumped up from her seat, yelling over her shoulder, "C-ya tonight!"

Sora sat on the bus seat as if cemented to her place. "Great… it will be great."

û û û û û û û û û 7:00 PM û û û û û û û û û 

Sora smoothed her skirt as she waited for Matt to pick her up. Though she was expecting it, she still jumped when the doorbell rang. 

Taking a deep breath, she opened it and almost collapsed as she saw Tai standing there. Looking over his shoulder, she could see Mimi and Matt in the car waiting. 

"H-hhi Tai…" She nervously smiled and stepped out onto her front porch.

Thankfully, Tai was silent as she closed the door behind her. She could hardly manage walking next to him. He smelled so nice and he looked so handsome in the sunset… 

"Sora? The car is right here… you probably shouldn't be walking past it." Tai laughed grabbing onto her arm. 

His touch was electrifying. Sora almost completely melted and was a little disappointed when Tai let go. "Snap out of it," she angrily told herself as she sat down in her seat. 

"Everyone ready? Seatbelts on?" Matt asked from the front of the car.

Tai laughed, "Since when did you care about safety regulations, Mr. Hotshot?"

"Ever since my mom said if I got one more ticket, she would disown me." Matt replied sarcastically. Sora looked out the window as everyone laughed. Maybe, if she wasn't required to say anything to Tai, the evening would turn out to be ok. Maybe.

û û û û û û û û û @ The Restaurant û û û û û û û û û 

"Mmm… Sushi," Tai smiled looking down at the menu. Sora laughed and pointed to one of the many dishes they had. "That one is my favorite." 

"Already tried it and loved it," came Tai's response. Sora giggled. After they had been seated, she had relaxed a little. She could do this. No problem.

Mimi stared at the menu with a disgusted look on her face, not too different from Matt's expression. 

"Sushi? Don't they have anything normal here? Like possibly a hamburger or something?" With that, she turned and looked longingly out the window at a little boy sitting on a bench outside, eating pizza.

"At least they don't contain a lot of fat."

"Ugh," Mimi said turning back to the menu and wrinkling her nose. "I'd rather be fat then stuck eating this stuff." Matt laughed. "We can arrange that…"

Sora and Tai laughed. "You know, instead of complaining, you two could just go over to the pizza place next store and get something to eat, and we'd meet you up at the movie theatre."

Mimi immediately jumped up, grabbed Matt's arm and said, "it's a deal!"

Sora laughed as she watched them go, but suddenly realized she was alone with Tai. "So… um…" she attempted to make conversation.

Tai blushed. "Yeah… well… here we are." He turned when Sora started giggling. "What?" 

"I just realized how stupid this is… I don't like Matt at all and he doesn't really think of me as anything more than a friend. And here I am, sitting next to the guy who I wish I *had* been dating for a month. There… I said it. You can hate me all you want Tai but I really needed to get that off m-"

Tai leaned over and kissed her. "I'm glad you said something… I feel the same way… 

Sora smiled. Tai was so sweet… he was so perfect. The evening hadn't been that bad after all… "Oh no… I mean, somehow I don't think Matt will really care… but what about Mimi?"

Tai sighed as he leaned back in his seat. "I guess I'll just have to break up with her… c'mon… we can eat sushi later."

Sora and Tai stood up (hand in hand) and walked over to the pizza place.

û û û û û û û û û @ The Pizza Place û û û û û û û û û 

"I'll have one slice of cheese pizza please" Mimi told the waiter. 

"One? I thought we weren't watching our weight, princess." Matt breathed in her ear.

Mimi's breath caught in her throat. Matt's voice was so wonderful… she turned around to face him. "Well, maybe I am… what's it to you?" She leaned towards him just as he moved his lips towards hers…

"Here is your pizza ma'am." The waiter shoved the pizza at Mimi and took the next persons order.

Mimi cleared her throat and took the pizza. "Thanks."

"Mimi!" Matt and Mimi turned around to see Sora and Tai running into the store.

"We have something to tell you guys." Sora said, staring down at her shoes.

"You guys *finally* got together?" Matt said smiling. "How did you know?" Tai questioned gaping at his friend.

"It was sooo obvious that you two liked eachother… I mean, why do you think that we arranged this double date?" Mimi laughed.

Sora sat down, dumbfounded (AN-I luv that word… hee ^^) "But… what about us going out for a month?"

"I did like you in the beginning Sora… I really did. But then, I realized that it might be fun, but it would never go anywhere. I told Mimi, and she said she felt the same with Tai, but she suspected that you guys both liked eachother… so voila… the plan was planned!"

Tai grinned. "Well, I'm glad you did it… now it's your turn."

"Our turn?" Mimi raised her eyebrow.

Matt turned to her. "I think I know what they mean…" with that he leaned over and kissed her. Mimi's eyes went wide but then she smiled and put her arms around Matt. 

û û û û û û û û û 

And so, Tai and Sora went back to the sushi place, Mimi and Matt ate their pizza, and the Pizza waiter continued serving pizzas… finis. ^^

-e²

LoL I wrote this in between studying for some class… so the grammar and all that stuff might not b that great… oh well… please R+R. It's always appreciated! ^^


End file.
